


Seven Days

by shinykari (meinterrupted)



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Apocalypse, Awesome Carol Danvers, Awesome Jessica Drew, Bechdel Test Pass, Community: trope_bingo, F/F, Femslash Friday, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Jess, at the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caughtinanocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinanocean/gifts).



> Written for Femslash Friday (an offshoot of Femslash February), and trope_bingo round 1, "au: apocalypse" (yay multi-tasking!)
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

"Any luck?" Jess asks, as Carol lands lightly on her feet, careful of the loose rubble.

Carol shakes her head and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. She notices absently that Jess's roots are growing out, the dirty blond so unlike the sun-kissed gold she'd seen in photos of a younger, happier Jess. She wonders if it would eventually lighten in the sun, if they had more time.

Jess sighs and kicks at a jagged piece of brick. "Why do we keep looking, every day? If anyone was alive out here, they've long since been eaten or turned."

Shrugging, Carol kneels and picks through the rubble at her feet, gaze caught by a glint of metal underneath. "Because Steve asked us to. And because I don't want to sit around the Mansion all day every day. Too depressing."

"How much longer before they all die out, do you expect?" Jess asks, her voice small and hopeful. She knows the answer as well as Carol does, but Carol answers anyway.

"Bruce and Reed think they'll starve in a few more weeks, as long as the outside can keep them contained inside the city," she says, as she finds what looks like a gold necklace. The charm that once hung from it has broken off, leaving a simple O-ring behind, but the chain itself looks whole. Carol stands and gives Jess a small smile. "Got you a present," she says, offering the necklace.

Jess's answering smile is wry. "Charmer," she teases, but turns obediently and lifts her hair so Carol can fasten it around her neck. Carol takes the opportunity to press a swift kiss against her skin before dropping the bi-colored fall of hair. They rarely get any time alone these days, packed like sardines inside the Mansion with all the rest of the survivors. It's moments like these that remind her why they continue to fight, day after day, night after terrifying night, and what they'll lose if they can't stop this.

"We better get back before full dark," Carol says grudgingly, glancing up at the purpling sky. Though some of the skyscrapers have begun to crumble, there are still enough tall buildings in this section of the city that shadows have already enveloped them, in spite of the sun still hanging in the sky.

Jess nods, and Carol wraps her arms tightly around Jess's body and lifts off into the sky. Jess hugs back, wrapping her legs around Carol's waist as she flies them over the silent city, toward the Mansion and its electrified fence that keep the nightmares at bay.

As the sun sets, the city below starts to writhe, the sounds of flesh on flesh a nauseating counterpoint to the multi-colored sky. Carol swallows against the bile that rises in her throat as the dead rise from their sun-induced coma to walk the night. Jess whimpers low in her throat and presses her face tightly against Carol's neck, but nothing, not even their powers, can protect them from the stench of rotting corpses given a sick semblance of life.

"Soon, baby, I promise. It'll all be over soon," Carol whispers, knowing that Jess can hear her even as the wind strips the words from her lips.

They only have enough generator fuel for one more week. In seven days, it'll be over one way or the other.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Seven Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009474) by [einzwitterion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion)




End file.
